wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ II. Którego ostatnie słowa zawiadamiają czytelnika o tem, co on już musiał bezwątpienia odgadnąć. Tak się zakończył ów dzień 19. kwietnia. Podczas gdy naczelnicy rozprawiali w ten sposób, koloniści nie opuszczali zwykłych swych zajęć. Niespodziewane pojawienie się profesora na galickiej scenie nie wiele ich zajmowało. Spuszczając się na swych panów, nie bardzo zajmowali się oni przyczynami i skutkami. Czy Galia miała z czasem powrócić na ziemię, czy też ciągle mieli żyć na niej i co za tem idzie umrzeć, to ich wcale nie zaciekawiało. To też w nocy, która nastąpiła, nie stracili ani godziny snu i wypoczywali jak filozofowie, których nic wzruszyć nie zdoła. Ben-Zuf, przeistoczony w szpitalnika, nie opuszczał łoża profesora Rosette. Zajął się nim i zobowiązał postawić go na nogi. Honor jego był zaangażowany. To też go doglądał! Jak liczył westchnienia! Jakie zadawał mu potężne krople kordyału przy każdej sposobności! Jak przysłuchiwał się wszystkim wyrazom, wylatującym mu z ust! Prawda nakazuje nam wyznać, iż wyraz Galia najczęściej dawał się słyszeć wśród niespokojnego snu profesora, z intonacyami przechodzącemi od niespokoju do gniewu. Czy Palmiryn Rosette śnił, iż chcą mu ukraść jego kometę, że zaprzeczano mu odkrycia Galii, że szykanowano go pod względem pierwszeństwa odkrycia i wyrachowań? Było to prawdopodobnem. Profesor był z tych ludzi, którzy śpiąc nawet się złoszczą. Ale pomimo, że doglądający go był nader uważnym, z jego słów bez związku nie mógł jednak pochwycić nic, coby mogło rozwiązać główne zadanie. Profesor zaś, ze swojej strony, spał całą noc, i oddech jego zrazu lekki, przeszedł następnie w donośne chrapanie najlepszej wróżby. Gdy słońce ukazało się na zachodnim horyzoncie Galii, Palmiryn Rosette spał jeszcze, a Ben-Zuf uznawał za właściwe nie przerywać mu snu. Zresztą w tej chwili uwaga ordynansa zwrócona była w inną stronę. Przy głównych drzwiach, wiodących do Ula Niny, dało się słyszeć pukanie. Drzwi te służyły nie tylko do niewpuszczania nie proszonych gości ale zabezpieczały od zimna zewnętrznego. Ben-Zuf zamierzał opuścić na chwilę samego chorego, ale potem pomyślał, iż może mu się przysłyszało. Nie był on zresztą odźwiernym, a przytem znajdowało się wielu innych mogących drzwi otworzyć. Nie ruszył się więc. Wszyscy spali jeszcze głębokim snem w Ulu Niny. Pukanie ozwało się znowu. Widocznie jakaś ożywiona istota uderzała twardem narzędziem. — Do wszystkich kabylów! tego zawiele! — powiedział sam do siebie Ben-Zuf, — kto to może być? I poszedł główną galeryą, a stanąwszy przy drzwiach, zapytał ostro: — Kto tam? — Ja — odpowiedziano mu łagodnym głosem. — Co za — ja? — Izaak Hakhabut. — Czego chcesz, Astarocie? — Chciałbym byś mi pan otworzył, panie Ben-Zuf. — Czego chcesz? — Sprzedać towary? — Pan wiesz, że nikt nie chce ich kupować! — Więc idź do licha! — Panie Ben-Zuf — zaczął znowu Izaak tonem błagalnym — chciałbym widzieć się z jego ekscelencyą gubernatorem. — Gubernator śpi. — Zaczekam aż się przebudzi. — Więc czekaj tam gdzie jesteś, Abimelechu! Ben-Zuf zamierzał już odejść bez ceremonii, gdy nadszedł kapitan Servadac, przebudzony hałasem. — Co tam się stało, Ben-Zuf? — zapytał. — Nic, albo prawie nic, panie kapitanie; to ten pies Hakhabut chce widzieć się z panem. — Więc otwórz mu — rzekł Hektor Servadac. — Trzeba się dowiedzieć co go tu dziś sprowadza. — Ba! własny interes. — Więc wpuść go. Ben-Zuf był posłuszny. Izaak Hakhabut, okryty starą swą opończą wszedł do galeryi. Kapitan Servadac powrócił do sali głównej, a żyd kroczył za nim, nadając najpochlebniejsze tytuły. — Czego chcesz? — zapytał kapitan Servadac — patrząc mu ostro w oczy. — Ach, panie gubernatorze! — zawołał Izaak — czy pan nie dowiedziałeś się nic nowego od kilku godzin? — Więc to po nowiny przyszedłeś? — Tak jest, panie gubernatorze i spodziewam się, że pan zechcesz uwiadomić mnie... — O niczem nie uwiadomię cię, mości Izaaku, ponieważ sam nic nie wiem. — A jednak nowa osoba przybyła wczoraj do Gorącej Ziemi. — A! już wiesz o tem? — Wiem, panie gubernatorze. Z mojego ubogiego statku widziałem łódkę udającą się w daleką podróż, potem powracającą. I zdawało mi się, że wynoszono z niej z wielkiemi ostrożnościami... — Co? — A oto — co, panie gubernatorze... prawda, że panowie sprowadziliście człowieka obcego. — Którego znasz? — O, tego nie mówię, panie gubernatorze... ale zawsze... chciałbym... życzyłbym sobie... — Czego? — Rozmówić się z tym człowiekiem, gdyż może przybywa on... — Zkąd? — Z północnych wybrzeży Śródziemnego morza, i można przypuszczać, że przynosi... — Co przynosi? — Wiadomości z Europy! — dokończył Izaak — chciwie wpatrując się w kapitana Servadac. A więc po trzech i pół miesiącach pobytu na Galii Izaak jeszcze upierał się przy swejem. Przy jego temperamencie trudniej mu było, aniżeli komu innemu, wyrzec się moralnie rzeczy ziemskich, chociaż stało się to już materyalnie! Jeżeli był zmuszony do skonstatowania, ku wielkiemu swemu ubolewaniu, ukazania się fenomenów nie normalnych, jak skrócenie się dnia i nocy, zmiana punktów wschodu i zachodu, to zawsze, według jego wyobraźni działo się to wszystko na ziemi. To morze było zawsze Śródziemnem morzem! Jeżeli pewna część Afryki znikła niewątpliwie wśród jakiegoś kataklizmu, to Europa istniała w całości o kilkaset mil na północ! Mieszkańcy jej żyli jak przedtem; mógł więc jeszcze handlować, kupować, sprzedawać, frymarczyć! Hansa będzie pływać przy brzegach europejskich, w braku brzegu afrykańskiego — a on może nic nie straci na tej zamianie? Dla tego to Izaak Hakhabut nie tracąc czasu przybiegł, by w Ulu Niny zasięgnąć wiadomości z Europy. Starać się przekonać Izaaka, pokonać jego upór — byłoby próżnym trudem. Kapitan Servadac nie myślał nawet próbować tego. Zresztą nie bardzo mu szło o wznowienie stosunków z tym renegatem, który mu był wstrętny. Usłyszawszy żądanie jego, ruszył tylko ramionami. Jeszcze wyraźniej ruszył niemi Ben-Zuf. Ordynans słyszał żądanie sformułowane przez Izaaka i on to odpowiedział na nalegania Hakhabuta, od którego kapitan Servadac odwrócił się. — Więc nie omyliłem się! — zawołał handlarz, którego wzrok rozognił się — wczoraj przybył tu ktoś! — Przybył — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. — Żywy? — Tak się spodziewamy. — A czy nie mogę wiedzieć, panie Ben-Zuf, z jakich okolic Europy przybywa ten podróżny? — Z wysp Balearskich — odparł ordynans — chcąc wywiedzieć się do czego Izaak zmierza. — Wyspy Balearskie! — zawołał tenże — piękny punkt dla handlu na Śródziemnem morzu! Niegdyś robiłem tam doskonałe interesa! Hanza dobrze była znaną na tym archipelagu. — Zanadto dobrze. — Ależ te wyspy są odległe wszystkiego o dwadzieścia pięć mil od hiszpańskich brzegów i niepodobna, by ten godny podróżnik nie przynosił wiadomości z Europy! — Przywiózł, Manasesie — i udzieli ci wielce przyjemnych. — Czy naprawdę, panie Ben-Zuf? — Naprawdę. — Już ja nie będę zważał — zaczął znowu Izaak z wahaniem — nie... bez wątpienia ... chociaż jestem człowiek ubogi... nie pożałuję kilku realów, byle rozmówić się z nim... — O! co pożałować, to pożałujesz! — No, tak... ale w każdym razie dam... z warunkiem, że rozmówię się z nim bezzwłocznie. — A!... — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Na nieszczęście nasz podróżnik jest bardzo zmęczony i śpi. — A gdyby go obudzić... — Hakhabut! — rzekł natenczas kapitan Servadac — jeżeli ośmielisz się budzić tu kogokolwiek, to każę cię natychmiast wyrzucić za drzwi. — Panie gubernatorze — powiedział Hakhabut tonem bardzo pokornym i błagalnym — chciałbym jednak dowiedzieć się ... — I dowiesz się — odparł kapitan Servadac. — Chciałbym nawet, byś był obecnym gdy nasz nowy towarzysz będzie nam udzielać wiadomości o Europie. — I ja także, Ezechielu — dodał Ben-Zuf — gdyż chciałbym widzieć wtedy twoją wesołą minę. Izaak Hakhabut nie czekał długo. W tej bowiem chwili Palmiryn Rosette zawołał głosem zniecierpliwionym. Na to wołanie wszyscy zbiegli się do profesora: kapitan Servadac, hrabia, porucznik Prokop i Ben-Zuf, którego silna ręka z pewną trudnością powstrzymywała Hakhabuta. Profesor dopiero na pół się przebudził i zapewne pod wpływem jakiegoś snu wołał: — Józefie! niech cię licho porwie, ty, bydlę! Chodź tu, Józefie! Widocznie, że musiał to być służący Palmiryna Rosette. Ale Józef przyjść nie mógł, zapewne z tego powodu, że jeszcze znajdował się na starym świecie. Uderzenie Galii rozdzieliło nagle i zapewne na zawsze, pana i sługę. Tymczasem profesor przebudzał się powoli, wołając ciągle: — Józefie! przeklęty Józefie! gdzie są moje drzwi? — Drzwi pana są w miejscu bezpiecznem — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. Palmiryn Rosette roztworzył oczy i począł wpatrywać się w ordynansa, marszcząc brwi. — Czy ty jesteś Józefie? — zapytał. — Do usług, panie Palmiryn — odrzekł najspokojniej Ben-Zuf. — A więc, Józefie — zawołał profesor — podaj mi kawę... jak można najprędzej! — Zaraz będzie! — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf i pobiegł do kuchni. Tymczasem kapitan Servadac dopomagał Palmirynowi Rosette podnieść się. — Kochany profesorze — powiedział mu — czyś poznał pan dawnego swego ucznia z liceum Karola W.? — A, Servadac! tak! tak! — odrzekł Palmiryn Rosette. — Spodziewam się, że od kilkunastu lat poprawiłeś się pan. — Najzupełniej! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac, śmiejąc się. — To dobrze, dobrze! — rzekł Palmiryn Rosette. — Ale gdzież moja kawa? Bez kawy niemasz świeżych myśli, a dziś potrzeba świeżych myśli! Na szczęście nadszedł Ben-Zuf, przynosząc żądany napój: ogromną filiżankę z czarną gorącą kawą. Po wypiciu jej Palmiryn Rosette wstał, przyodział się i wszedłszy do sali wspólnej spojrzał dokoła roztargnionem okiem, a potem ulokował się w krześle, najlepszem z tych, jakie sprowadzono z Dobryny. Natenczas, chociaż zawsze jeszcze z miną nadąsaną, ale głosem, który przypominał owo all right! va bene! nil desperandum! rozpoczął w ten sposób: — No, panowie! co powiecie o Galii? Kapitan Servadac chciał przedewszystkiem zapytać, co to jest Galia, ale go uprzedził Izaak. Na widok tego żyda brwi profesora znowu się zmarszczyły i tonem człowieka, któremu uchybiono — zawołał odpychając Izaaka: — A to co? — Nie zwracaj pan na to uwagi — powiedział Ben-Zuf. Ale nie łatwo było powstrzymać Izaaka, ani też przeszkodzić mu mówić. Uparł się on przy swojem, bynajmniej nie uwzględniając obecnych. — Panie — powiedział — w imieniu Boga Abrahama, Izaaka i Jakóba, udziel mi pan wiadomości o Europie! Palmiryn Rosette zerwał się z krzesła, jak gdyby poruszony sprężyną. — Wiadomości o Europie! — zawołał — on chce wiadomości o Europie! — Tak... tak!... — odrzekł Izaak — chwytając się za krzesło profesora, by lepiej oprzeć się szturchańcom Ben-Zufa. — A to na co? — zapytał Palmiryn Rosette. — Ażeby powrócić tam! — Powrócić tam!... którego dziś mamy? — zapytał profesor, zwracając się do byłego swego ucznia. — Dziś jest 20ty kwietnia — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — Otóż dziś, 20go kwietnia — zaczął znowu Palmiryn Rosette, którego czoło zdawało się rozpromieniać — dziś Europa znajduje się w odległości stu dwudziestu trzech milionów mil od nas! Izaak Hakhabut przybrał minę człowieka, któremuby wyrywano serce. — Jakto? — zapytał Palmiryn Rosette — więc tu nic nie wiadomo? — Oto co jest wiadomem — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. I w niewielu słowach opisał profesorowi sytuacyę. Opowiedział wszystko, co się wydarzyło od nocy 31 grudnia; jako Dobryna przedsiębrała wyprawę dla odkryć; jak odkryła co pozostało z dawnego kontynentu, to jest kilka punktów Tunisu, Sardynii, Gibraltaru, Formentery; jako trzykrotnie dokumenta bezimienne wpadły do rąk poszukiwaczów, jak nakoniec opuszczono wyspę Gurbi, by się przenieść na Gorącą Ziemię i z dawnego posterunku do Ula Niny. Palmiryn Rosette słuchał tego opowiadania, nie bez pewnych oznak zniecierpliwienia. A gdy kapitan Servadac zakończył — zapytał: — A więc, jak sądzicie, panowie, gdzie się znajdujecie? — Na nowym asteroidzie, poruszającym się w świecie słonecznym — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — I według waszego zdania asteroid ten jest? — Ogromnym odłamem, oderwanym od kuli ziemskiej. — Oderwanym! a! oderwanym!... odłam ziemi!... a przez kogo, jak oderwany? — Przez uderzenie komety, któremu, pan nadałeś nazwę Galii, kochany profesorze! — Otóż nie, moi panowie! — zawołał Palmiryn Rosette — wstając — jest coś lepszego! — Lepszego! — odparł żywo porucznik Prokop. — Tak jest — powiedział profesor — tak! Prawdą jest, że nieznany kometa potrącił o ziemię w nocy z 31go grudnia na 1go stycznia, o godzinie drugiej minut czterdzieści siedm, sekund trzydzieści pięć i sześć dziesiątych rano, ale że tak powiem tylko musnął ją, pochwyciwszy kilka kawałków, któreście odszukali podczas waszej wycieczki! — W takim razie — zawołał kapitan Servadac — znajdziemy się... — Znajdziemy się na gwiaździe, którą nazwałem Galią, — odpowiedział z tryumfem Palmiryn Rosette. Znajdujemy się na moim komecie.